just another mission
by baby-kitsune9
Summary: the council was finally out to kill her. the only way to save her was a mission. Naruto, I want you to go undercover as Kakashi's wife for the next five years. Female naruto/kakashi. updated!
1. Chapter 1

It was supposed to be just another mission; since the failure or sealing the three tailed beast and the return trip home. Just another job that he and his partner would have to do.

Sure it was a lengthy one, but it's not like he and his partner would never see the village again.

But it was apparently the nature of the mission that shocked him and his partner. After debriefing the woman that had become their village leader; Lady Tsunade. One of the four most legendary ninja's the leaf village ever produced.

One of the others being a world savvy white haired pervert; whom also stood in the office with them. And another one of the three being the person that was for better or worse going to be his partner for the next five years.

The one and only prank king, number one maverick ninja himself. Naruto Uzamaki; whom was currently making every ninja in Tsunade's office very uncomfortable with a calm sunny smile on his face while releasing all of the killing intent he was obviously feeling toward the buxom blond woman, waiting for his reply. He held his breath and went over the last sentence in his head.

"I want you; Hatake Kakashi, and Uzamaki Naruto to go deep undercover in enemy territory as a newly wed couple; madly in love, on their honeymoon. You will have to do everything as a pair. And I do mean everything. Your mission will take place as soon as we get you two married, and Naruto changed into a girl. Your mission will last for the next five years. Understand?" the woman had said pleasantly.

Finally Naruto spoke, "I'd rather die." The blond said happily.

Kakashi looked at the kid. _Ouch. _Was that his pride being beaten down? Truth be told he had no problems with this mission, a job was a job he could take one for the team, but it looked like Naruto had other ideas. Tsunade's happy-freaky-cheerful expression darkened a bit.

"That wasn't a request ganki; it was an order from your Hokage. You will do it or else-" she let her sentence trail off to give the brat a chance to imagine really painful things and reconsider.

"I don't give a flying fuck about whether or not this is an order. My answer is still no." Naruto said as he turned to walk out of the office. Tsunade came up out of her chair and was across the room in a flash pushing the door closed. Pissing the brat off even more it seemed.

"If you leave now; the council will kill you. I'm doing this to keep you safe." Tsunade hissed in a low tone that only the young blond could hear. _So that's the why, or at least part of it. _

"Explain." The blond kid said. The low tone of his voice brooked no argument. Tsunade almost flinched at how cold and angry it was.

"Danzu leaked classified info about you to the council. Like you're _really real_ gender. And other things too. They are planning to hand you over to Sauske as his bride. Do you know what he will do to you if he gets alone with you? You'll be begging for death before he finally kills you." Tsunade hissed. The kid jerked around to look at her with a panicked expression on his/her face.

Yes, Usamaki Naruto was in fact Uzu Namikazi; the young daughter of the late fourth Hokage, Tsunade and Jiraiya's biological granddaughter.

"Fuck. So I really have no choice." The blond looked up at Tsunade with a pained expression as her legs gave out and she slipped down the door until she was sitting on the floor. Tsunade was right.

If she let her leave she would be murdered by the fools, and nothing Tsunade or anyone else said or did would save her. And anyone that tried to save her would die too. She didn't want that. She had bloodied her hands far too much as an Anbu captain when she was a kid; protecting the people in the office with her, and so many others to let something like that happen.

Tsunade gave the male version of her granddaughter a sad look. She knew that no one in the village knew that she was a girl, fewer still were aware that she was the container of the nine tailed demon. And only five people; still living knew that she had been an Anbu captian. Four of them were standing in the room watching everything that their leader had worked so hard for falling apart; a future, a family, a chance to live her life freely, and happily.

And now it was all hanging on her decision to accept the mission that Tsunade had given her. She must feel so goddamned cheated. She had not chosen to have a demon sealed inside of her. Hadn't chosen to become a weapon. She hadn't chosen to kill everyone that had tried to kill her as a child. She had chosen very little in her life for herself.

She wanted to be a ninja. She wanted to be Hokage. But her greatest dream was one that she may never achieve.

She wanted safety, security, a man to love, and children to complete her dream. She wanted the home and family to care for and love. The greatest dream was the most painful one to have taken from you. Tsunade knew that all to well. Still she hoped that this mission; as bogus as it was, would help her get what she wanted.

Kakashi knew her, sort of. He did care about her even if it was just as a former student, and friend. He was a good choice for her mate, and she was sure that the Kyuubi would agree. Once Kakashi accepted the job he would take care of everything else. And of course, the fact that the man was sexy as hell would help nature take its course.

He and Uzu would have no choice but to sleep together as a newly wed couple, and hopefully with in the next year or so her office would be blessed with the pitter patter of chibi's far too gorgeous for their own good.

Once Kakashi slept with her he would never let her go. And it would leave Tsunade and Jiraiya free to get rid of the threat to her life. Danzu, and the council members were dead men. End of discussion. And if the Uchiha bastard kicked up a fuss about her not being handed over to him. Well he would just have to disappear wouldn't he?

The room remained very quiet as the blond finally managed to pull him/herself together and stand. "Alright, I'll do it. But if he does anything too weird I resurve the right to walk away." the blond muttered as she released her hedge. "Okay, ganki. Shizune, get the dress. If we're going to do this we're doing it right." Tsunade said with a grin as Uzu's male form vanished leaving a much younger and exotic looking Tsunade appeared next to her. Everyone in the room all gasped at the same time.

"Holy shit!" Jiraiya yelled as he pointed an accusing finger at the girl. Uzu gave him a curious look. And looked down at herself. She really did look like a sixteen year old Tsunade. She had the same face, the same exotic slanted eyes, same lush curves, same build and long legs. Her eyes, hair, breast size and skin were different in color but everything else was like looking at a picture of the past.

Her eyes were the same color as Kurani's eyes, her hair was a silvery platinum blond with light ash blond highlights in it, and hung loosely to her waist, her breasts were at least two or three times smaller than Tsunade's, her skin was a pale ivory. She was flat out drop dead gorgeous by any man's standards. Kakashi had to blink, rub his eyes and blink again.

If _that_ was the form that Naruto was going to wear as his wife then this wasn't going to be such a chore after all. In fact Kakashi was pretty sure that by the end of the day he was going to be all over the lovely creature in front of him like white on rice.

"Alright people let have a wedding!" Tsunade said happily as Uzu moved to look out of the window.

She wasn't sure how this was going to end but she had no choice but to see it through now despite the small kernel of fear that had taken root in her heart. _I just hope that he doesn't hurt me. _She thought as Shizune brought in what was apparently going to be her wedding dress. Uzu cringed when she caught sight of the off the shoulder white sheer sleeved dress with little pearls sewn onto the fabric of the heart shaped scoop neckline.

_Oh dear god, my tits will fall out! _She thought with a funny look on her face as she was tossed over Jiraiya's shoulder and carried out of the room kicking and screaming to be dressed for her wedding.

Tsunade looked at Kakashi out of the corner of her eye and nearly laughed in triumph; she had known that he had a thing for sexy women, but hadn't known that he had a freaky fetish for his lovers cosplaying as brides until Anko had let it slip. He was practically drooling behind that mask of his.

Ten minutes later Uzu was ushered back into the office wearing the satin dress, her long hair had been brutally teased and styled in a bun with little ringlets framing her face and she was to her absolute horror wearing makeup which had added a little color back to her colorless face. The dress was very form fitting and clung in the most suggestive places, while the long skirt was loose and flowing.

Everyone in the office took in the sight and all at once started to yell, "Oh my god, your so cute!", "Kakashi is a lucky man!", "Your so pretty!" and "Pictures, we need pictures!"

Uzu wanted to murder them all. This was not fun for her. It was humiliating to her. She hated being seen as a girl. She hated feeling so fucking exposed, and vulnerable.

_I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I hate them, I'm going to kill every damn one if they don't shut the fuck up!_ She thought as Kakashi offered his arm and waited calmly for her to take it. Naruto looked….very lovely. Kakashi liked the idea of having a bride to care for. Even if it was just a job. It was something that he had always wanted.

A mate. A family. Yeah, that's what he wanted. Even if he would never admit it.

As soon as Kakashi slid the solitaire ring on her finger Uzu felt like she was suffocating. Her chest hurt like someone had reached in and gripped her heart in their hand and was squeezing the life out of her. So it only stood to reason that when Kakashi lowered his mask and kissed her; she fainted.


	2. Chapter 2

Well that was embarassing.

Mere moments after Naruto had fainted Kakashi and his unconcious former student were both put in a rented carrage and sent off on their mission so fast that Kakashi's head was still spinning almost an hour later. Not only that but his precious porn book had been taken from him; Tsunade had said it was so that he could pay "special attention" to his blushing bride, but he was'nt buying it. He was unbelievably bored.

And Naruto had yet to wake up. Add to that, that there was something about the whole current situation kind of bothered him. For one Naruto's appearance. His sharrigan eye should be able to see through the transformation jutsu. But it wasn't able to see throught it at all.

Not only that but the kid's scent had changed drastically. Naruto smelled like the wind, and oddly enough peaches. The female in front of him smelled like morning dew, wild flowers, and pheramones. Lots of pheramones. It was kind of starting to make him twitchy. If Naruto didn't wake up soon then he would more likely than not jump the kid's bones while he/she was too out of it to resist.

He didn't like that idea one little bit...still he was _insainely_ curious to see just how real the transformation Naruto had used; really was. Anatomically speaking that is. Had he actually managed to change not only his outer appearance but his internal organs too? Did that mean that he was now capable of not only being a female but doing things like females too? Like having children? If that was what he had done then Kakashi now had a pretty damn good idea of why he had been ordered- er chosen to be the kid's husband.

Kakashi was the last of his clan and the higher ups had been pushing him to retire and marry just so that he would have heirs. But Kakashi had no intention of doing that no matter how lonely or desperate for female companionship he was.

He would rather die than admit that he really wanted a mate. It was oddly convinent that one had been created by his former knuckle headed student and handed to him by the Hokage. Still he would save some questions for later. Right now he was dying to know just how female Naruto's current form was, and to find out he would need to take the hands on approach. And if he happened to find some relief for the persistant ache in his groin; well things did happen.

Sitting on the edge of the seat where the girl lay he grasped the material of the skirt and pulled it up until it was bunched around her thighs. He cocked his head to the side when he saw the sheer white lace panties. They sort of looked like something that Jiraiya would pick out at a sex store. They definately left nothing to the imagination. He could see that the girl had no pubic hair.

Odd, but then again Naruto had never had hair on his arms or legs. Kakashi trailed his finger tips lightly over the inside of her thighs just feeling how soft her skin was. The girl twitched and gave a soft moan when his fingers brushed against her nether lips.

_Hmm, she's very sensitive there._ Kakashi thought as he slipped his hand inside the thin material, and used the other hand to pull the top of her dress down just enough to play with her breasts if he wanted to. Removing his mask Kakashi leaned down and nipped at the skin of her shoulder, and was rewarded with another low moan.

He licked his lips to try and get an idea of what she tasted like. But that brief contact was'nt enough. Leaning down again he nipped the skin of her collarbone a little harder then he meant to as he sank one of his fingers inside of her as far as he could and felt her constrict around his finger; and froze for a second before pulling his hand away from her. _Holy shit! Naruto was a fucking honest to god girl. _

It was unheard of. It was mind boggling. The damn kid had actually managed to do what was immpossible! Kakashi felt like he should do kart wheels or something. This discovery was that exciting.

_And she's all mine._ The possesive side of Kakashi purred.

The girl stirred slightly causing Kakashi to use his training to instantly calm his raceing thoughts as her eyes opened and stared at his face for a second; trying to remember just what had happened.

"Oh my god we're married." She said with an anxious look.

"Yup. You know I was trying to figure out just what to do now that were alone and could only come up with several ideas." He said as he leaned down and kissed her mouth and pulled her into his lap before she could ask anything that would get him in trouble for answering. The moment she had opened her eyes and looked at him; Kakashi had formed a plan. He was going to seduce her.

She could answer his questions about the jutsu later on. But right now he needed a little relief. "Are you up to a little love play?" He asked once he lifted his head. She had a wary look on her face.

"What do you have in mind?" Uzu asked in a tone barly above a whisper. Kakashi studied her for a moment then sighed.

"Do you know what is going to happen now?" He asked her curious to know if she understood what happened next. She nodded her head after hesitating for a moment. Kakashi wasn't buying that reaction at all.

"Alright. I'm going to assume that you know what sex is." Although that might be assuming too much. She nodded again this time without hesitating. _Okay now we're getting somewhere. _Kakashi thought.

"You do know that your a girl and I'm a guy right? What do you think is going to happen now?" He asked curiously. She made a funny sound and looked to the side as if wondering if she could excape before he did anything to her. Was he really that bad?

"Don't even think about it, honey. You won't like your punishment once I catch you." Kakashi said in a frustrated tone. She looked at him again. He could see the worry on her face as she chewed her lower lip. And sighed again.

"What exactly are you wanting to do?" Uzu asked quietly. Kakashi cocked his head to the side. Uzu could practically see the wheels in his head turning. This was'nt going to end well for her if things kept on like this. But at the same time she was nervous.

She didn't like the idea of screwing someone that she didn't choose for herself. That and it would be her first time. She had a lot of hang ups about sex and stuff but she had a job to do and as long as her partner was Kakashi she trusted the man with her life; she would try to trust him with her innocence.

"I know what you want, but I'm...nervous; scared, fuck- I dont know. I know that this is part of the whole-" She gestured between them in an effort to try and get him to understand her feelings in this. "Marriage, thing but I would have liked to choose the person that I would be with. I guess I feel sort of cheated that my first won't be with someone who loves me, and vice versa." Uzu said as she slumped forward a bit.

Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment, his mind buzzing when he found himself reaching for her and wrapped his arms around her and held her. He was speechless that Naruto would feel that way.

"I didn't get to choose either. I also would have liked that." Kakashi said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know. Whatever I don't care anymore; do what you want to do to me, Kakashi but please be gentle at least this one time." Uzu said as she kissed him lightly on the lips. She would make the best of her situation. After all she knew Kakashi. She didn't love him like she would have liked but in some small way she did love him, and he loved her in that same small way.

And for now that would have to be enough.


	3. Chapter 3

Shortly after their little talk the carriage that they had been in stopped in front of a nice hotel resort attached to some hot springs. "Here you are sir. Ma'am. Enjoy your stay." the man who had driven the carriage said as he opened the door and Kakashi climbed out and helped Naruto down (after she had pulled her dress back into place) and unloaded their things and left.

The pair stood there for all of ten second watching the carriage disappear when the man in charge of the hotel appeared and welcomed them. After some of the staff took their things in the man smiled and led them to their room and told them that Tsunade had contacted him, and asked him to prepair his best honeymoon sweet for the newly weds. And led them to their room after telling them that everything for the next month was paid for.

While making small talk with them the man had let slip that Jiraiya had bought them a nice little cottage down the road a ways and that when they were ready to move in then they should do so.

Uzu cringed at the mention of the honeymoon sweet, and a home being bought for them. She would much rather live in the woods like a wild animal than live somewhere that the ero-sanin had picked for her.

Kakashi was as silent as a tomb until they got to their room; the man handed Kakashi the key to their room and he opened the door. The inside of the room was decorated in the typical fashion for love birds. White hearts, red flowers, and satin sheets with red trim. And was that a mirror on the ceiling? Kakashi raised a brow at the interior of the room then looked at his bride.

Naruto it seemed was having a bizzare world war flashback from the look on the blonds face was any indication at all. Kakashi had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing at the look on the girls face before she snarled, "Was she frigging high when she rented this room?"

Then she pointed at the mirror on the ceiling and cried, "And just what the hell is that there for? Why would I wanna look up there to look in a mirror?"

Kakashi couldn't hold his mirth in any more. She was just so damn cute. She was so innocent it was adorable.

Leaning down he whispered the reason, and uses of having a mirror on the ceiling and bit back a laugh at her expression as he straightened his spine.

She became very quiet and her arm fell back to her side as her face turned pink. "Seriously?" She asked after a few seconds.

Kakashi nodded. Her lovely mouth formed an O and she scratched her cheek. Satisfied that she got the idea he then scooped her up in his arms causing her to let out a startled yelp, but she didn't struggle as he crossed the thresh hold and closed the door with his foot and set her down. She gave him a strange look and wrapped her arms around her stomach.

Uzu felt like she was suffocating. Her stomach was suddenly doing strange flip flops, making her feel like she was going to be sick. Kakashi was taking his vest off and trying to get comfortable before the two of them got down to buisness when Naruto suddenly clamped a hand over her mouth and ran from the room. Worried Kakashi followed the girl into the bathroom and watched her lose whatever contents were in her stomach.

He let her be for a few minutes until she finally leaned back against the wall panting. Kakashi grabbed a rag and wet it then handed it to her. She looked up at him and sighed in relief as she pressed the wet cloth against her skin.

"Are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he knelt in front of her. She gave him a cynical smile.

"Yeah." She said as she pushed her bangs away from her face.

"Does the thought of me touching you bother you that much?" Kakashi asked gently. His tone sad.

She looked suprised at his question then reached out and grasped his hand in hers and put it against her cheek. Leaning into it a bit; then turned her face into his palm and kissed it. "No, this does'nt bother me. I think I'm nervous. This will be my first time. I know what to expect, sort of. But I don't want to disappoint you because I'm not sure if I'll enjoy it." She said after a moment of trying to think of the right way to phrase her words. She didn't want to see such a sad look on Kakashi's face. That look made her heart ache.

Kakashi's jaw dropped behind his mask. _First time. She's kidding right._ Kakashi thought as he studied her for a few minutes. "You mean to tell me that in all the time you spent training with Jiraiya you have _never _had sex? None at all? No oral? No hand jobs? No petting? _Nothing?_" Kakashi asked; because he really wanted to know what he was in for tonight. She shook her head. Kakashi didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

If he slept with her tonight she would be his until the day they both died. Even if she later turned back into Naruto; he would never let her go. There was no other option to him.

That cunning bitch, Tsunade; she had literally given him a mate in every way, shape, form and fashion.

If she were here he would probably kiss the woman for her insight. Kakashi shook his head. "Naruto, do you-" He started to ask something important when the blond cut in.

"Uzu, Kashi. My name is Uzu." She said quietly.

Kakashi blinked. He hadn't thought that she would have a name for herself. He had assumed that she would still be called Naruto. "Uzu. Is that all there is to your name?"

Uzu sighed and shifted positions a bit. "Uzumaki, was the only name that I was given when I was still a kid. But I didn't get that name until the third Hokage gave it to me when I was almost eight. Apparently I was such a monster that I didn't deserve to have a name to put on a grave stone when the villigers finally suceeded in killing me. Uzu, is an abvriviation of Uzumaki. The only people allowed to call me Uzu, are the ones I care the most for. Naruto has never been my name. It was the name of a person who died trying to protect me from the villigers." She explained to him.

Kakashi was quiet for the longest time. Something flickered in his expression from sadness to fury then back to calm again. "Do you know what will happen if I sleep with you tonight, Uzu?" Kakashi asked; he needed to know if she understood that she would be his forever.

"Yes. Do you know what will happen if _we_ sleep together, Kashi?" The girl shot back not even a minute later.

Kakashi thought for a minute but could'nt figure out what she meant. She growled low in her throat.

"It means that you wont be able to walk away from me either. Wolves, and foxes are similar in that one thing; _they both mate for life_. I know your feeling the need to mate right now. But I wont feel the same thing for the next week or so. So it's probably a good thing that Tsunade forced me into this with you. It kills three birds with one stone. 1) We both get a mate. 2) I have someone to take care of my needs when Kyuu goes into heat. And 3) Whatever offspring we have will have the mantle of protection from the two legendary sanin, and a lot of others. The council won't be able to touch any of us; ever. Pretty smart for that big breasted pain in the ass. Right?" Uzu said with a wary smile.

Kakashi was speechless. He had thought something along those lines but he had thought that it was purely because he needed heirs. The other two reasons had excaped him completely.

He had to hand it to Tsunade she apparently knew what she was doing. Kakashi could'nt think of anything to say so he just shook his head in amusment. Uzu leaned forward until she was leaning against him. "Unzip my dress. We need to do this." She said as she wrapped her arms around him. Kakashi unzipped her dress with shaking hands and hooked his fingertips in the satin fabric as she pushed her self upright and let him drag the fabric from her shoulders until it fell around her waist.

She started to cover herself but Kakashi captured both of her wrists in one of his hands and pulled his mask off over his head then cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly on the mouth. Licking her bottom lip to coax her to open for him before he slanted his mouth over hers and slipped his tongue inside.

_More. _Kakashi needed more. More kissing, more touching. He wrapped his free arm around her and pulled her closer to him until he could feel the curves of her breasts pressed against his chest. She moaned. A low breathy sound that made Kakashi tighten his hand around her wrists almost to the point of pain before breaking the kiss. Both of them were panting. Kakashi growled and picked her up. He may want to fuck her brains out but he wasn't going to do it on the bathroom floor. He would be gentle first, rough later.

Once he was close enough he tossed her onto the bed. She bounced once then settled and looked down at herself; her dress had fallen off on their way to the bedroom. Reaching up she let her hair down as Kakashi pulled his shirt off then paused with his fingers hooked in the waist band of his pants; to watch her take her hair down. His eyes were drawn to her breasts as she reached up.

_Oh god, I take back every horrible thing I ever said or thought about Tsunade._ Kakashi thought as Uzu's breasts rose, and fell slightly with every movement. His mouth was dry when an odd thought occured to him. _I almost wish I were still a baby. I would love to be breast fed by her._ _Oh man, she's going to end up breast feeding my kids. _The kids hadn't even been conceived yet and he was already jealous of them.

How immature of him.

Once Uzu was done letting her hair down she glanced at Kakashi who had'nt moved for almost three minutes. Was he having second thoughts? She was about to ask him what was wrong when he dropped his pants, then ditched his head band and joined her on the bed. He looked like a huge jungle cat about to pounce on her. He settled himself between her legs and slowly licked, nipped and sucked every inch of skin before he reached her breasts.

Swirling his tongue around one nipple before scrapping his teeth over it and sucking it into his mouth. She cried out in pleasre as he worked her into a frenzy. Her body aching for more she lifted her hips and rubbed her arousal against his. Kakashi hissed and pulled back slightly. She panted, and looked up at him pleadingly needing him to make the ache go away. "Please, Kashi; I ache." she gasped then moaned as he rubbed himself against her again.

Kakashi wasted no more time as he ripped her lace panties off of her and thrust all the way in. Then held still to give her time to adjust to him. He felt like he was losing his mind along with something else he could'nt quite put his finger on as he lay there with his body entwined with hers. She arched her back and cried out at the sudden pain. Kakashi kissed her cheeks, her eye lids and her lips.

After a few moments the pain faded enough for her to try and make him move by rocking slightly. Kakashi pinned her wrists on either side of her head and started to move slowly at first, then faster. Christ she was so fucking tight. He felt like he was in heaven; and hell. She met him thrust for thrust and reached her climax with a scream which died down to a soft whimper as her body clenched around him and he came with his teeth buried in her neck. Marking her as his mate as her body milked him for his seed.

Once he was done he rolled off of her and gathered her body in his arms and let himself doze off with his purr of satisfaction echoing in the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Kakashi and Uzu made love four more times before Uzu's stamina gave out and Kakashi finally let her rest. Around lunch time the next day she was woken up by Kakashi running the back of his hand over one of her cheeks. "Morning." Kakashi said with a grin. Uzu moaned and sat up. Her body ached in places that she had never been aware that she had. Still she was'nt going to complain. Being intimite with Kakashi had been better than she thought it would be.

Looking around the room a minute she then focused on Kakashi's smileing face. He wasn't wearing his mask, or head band like he usually did. And he was wearing civilian clothes. A sleeveless black muscle shirt with a red kanji for wolf and form fitting denim pants that were torn in several places, and was that a black leather collar.....around his neck? _Yummy. _Maybe she should go on an all Kakashi diet. He looked that good.

Kakashi raised a brow at her staring at him. Finally she could'nt help but ask, "Why are you wearing a collar, Kashi?" He smirked and gave her lingering kiss. "I've been claimed by a female. You my love have done the impossable, and collared your own Hatake male. This is a custom in my family to show that I'm taken." He said with another smirk. Her own pet alpha wolf; how cool. She laughed and shook her head. "So what have you been doing while I was asleep?" She asked curiously as he moved away from the bed and picked up a tray and carried it to her, and put it over her lap.

There was enough food for three or four people. She looked at the stuff on the tray. Wow, someone had gone all out. There was coconut shrimp, baked salmon, oven baked mussels covered in something white, boiled lobster tails with butter, tarriaki chicken on a stick sushi, stir fried noddles with vegtables, grilled steak, several differant dipping sauces, a salad big enogh for two pluse three different dressings, miso soup and crab ragoons. There was also two glasses of sweet tea; Kakashi had put the pitcher of tea on the table next to the bed.

"I got us food. And I checked to see what kind of stuff Tsunade and Jiraiya pscked for you to wear." Uzu cringed and glanced at him worried. Kakashi's lips twitched in amusment. "How bad was it?" she asked knowing that it had to be pretty bad for him to give her such a thoughtful look. "Not bad. If your into getting raped in back allies." He said as he fixed her a plate. Uzu made a distressed sound and buried her face in her hands.

"So I went shopping. I cant very well let you wear those things. They would get you hurt. So I picked out some nice normal clothes that I'm sure that you will like. You'll look really cute in them too. I also got you some new....panties and stuff because I ruined the ones that you were wearing last night." Kakashi said as she looked at him and then sighed in relief. Handing her her plate Kakshi then made one for himself. "Why are'nt you wearing your mask?" She asked curiously. He looked at her for a second and frowned. Did she not like the way he looked? "We're married, and mated. There is no point in wearing it anymore."

He said as he set his plate down and was about to go get his mask. "Oh, I get it. So you could'nt show your face to anyone but your mate. I'm guessing that thats also why you are'nt wearing your head band, or have your eye closed." Uzu said happily suprising him. He sighed and picked his plate back up. _This girl...._

Uzu looked at Kakashi as he prepaired his plate, and tried not to get caught staring. But she really couldn't help it. He was a beautiful man, and his eyes...one was a dark blue, and then the other was red. His mis matched eyes and the scar on his face should have made him seem less atractive, but oddly enough they didn't. They only seemed to add to his beauty. Kakashi watched her stare at him from the corner of his eye. What was she staring at? He let her stare a little while longer before asking, "Why are you staring at me?"

She nearly jumped out of her skin. His voice was a low pitched sound that reminded her of black velvet. Both soft and rough at the same time. "Sorry. I was just thinking, that your actually very....beautiful. And your eyes; I really think the two different colors suit you." She said nervously. Kakashi was speechless for once. He had always been self concious of his looks, especially after he had gotten the sharrigan. He looked at Uzu and wished that she would say those words again but for now both of them were just content to sit side by side eating their meal in a comfortable silence.

Uzu caught the look on his face before he looked away from her and wished he didn't look so....sad? Crestfallen? Lost? Torn? She liked him the most when he was smiling. Once they were done eating Kakashi cleared the tray away and Uzu got out of bed and headed to the bathroom; not the least bothered by her nakedness when Kakashi caught her from behind. Wrapping his arms around her he rested his forhead against her shoulder. "Say it again. The words that you said before; please say it again." His body was shaking. His voice trembled along with the rest of him; he felt just as broken and vulnerable as the day Obito had died. Uzu reached up and grasped his hand and gave it a squeez and turned her face close to his ear.

"Your beautiful, Kashi. You really are. So please smile or your going to break my heart." She said gently as he tightened his arms around her and took a shuddering breath, then three more and then raised his head and let her go. She pushed his hair back from his face and cupped the side of his face in her small hand. Kakashi leaned into her touch and gave a small smile. "Your beautiful." she said again as she stood on her tip toes on kissed him on the mouth. Then disappeared into the bathroom to take a much needed shower. Kakashi stood there for the longest time before he rested his head against the door and wished that he could make sense of what he was feeling.

When she had said those words the first time he had wanted to grab her and ask her to say them over and over again while he wept. One word from her could make him feel so much. He didn't understand it. But he understood the need that he had to cherish her, and make her happy. She was quickly becoming a new foundation in the world that had been destroyed with the deaths of his former teamates. She was rebuilding it. Breathing new life into a heart that had been so empty for so long. For that he would always love her.


	5. Chapter 5

After taking a long hot shower Uzu walked out wearing a white silk robe that was too tight on her. This of course didn't bother Kakashi. He merely raised a brow at her and gave her a silly little grin. Ah, the joys of a lust stricken wolf-man.

If he hadn't already been house broken she would probably have hurt him by now. Kakashi grabbed her wrist and yanked her against him and gave her a long deep kiss then let her go and handed her one of the bags of stuff that he had got for her then went and sat down across the room and simply stared at her. _Well, that was…weird._ She thought as she put the bag down and started to go through it.

The first thing she came across was a long sleeved white cotton shirt, a lace up bodice and an ankle length flowing black skirt with ruffles at the bottom. Who dresses like a gypsy anymore? Then she came across a sailor out fit.

A short sleeved white shirt with a collar and a red skirt that probably wouldn't cover her butt. The shirt alone wouldn't even button half way on her. The next outfit she came across was a playboy bunny outfit. Complete with tail and ears. Ah, now she saw a pattern. Kakashi had gotten her these because these were the things that he had fetishes for. She was afraid to look further.

Grabbing the white shirt and red skirt she left the room and put them on. Well, she stood corrected; the skirt did cover her butt. But was still pretty short; but she could live with it. She was right about the shirt though, she was just glad that it wasn't see through. Once she was done inspecting her clothes she tied her hair back into a high pony tail with a red ribbon and walked back out to join Kakashi.

Kakashi had been a little disappointed that she didn't want to get dressed with him watching but then again if she had; he would have dragged her back to bed and refused to let her leave ever again. Now that he thought about it that thought did sound like a lot of fun. Maybe he should try it and see what happens. He looked up when the door to the bathroom opened again and had to do a double take.

_Holy wow. I may have to burn the other outfits and get a few more of those outfits. _But then again if he did that he would never see her in the maid outfit that he had designed last night and had made for her while he was out doing things and getting the lay of the land. Once he saw her in it he could die a happy man with no regrets. And he had no doubt that she probably _would _kill him for making her wear it. But whatever. You only live once right.

Kakashi looked up at his mate when as she walked back into the room wearing the school girl sailor outfit. He was in the same room with the embodiment of every mans wet dreams. Yes indeed he was a very lucky bastard. "It's not windy outside is it?" she asked curiously. Kakashi still hadn't found his voice yet so he simply shook his head. She looked relieved. That was good to know since she wasn't wearing any panties. Nor did she have any intention of putting any on. She had seen what passed as panties to him and she wasn't going to risk it.

Once Kakashi found his voice; he cleared his throat before speaking to make sure it was still there. _Silly man. _Uzu thought as she waited for him to speak.

"Would you like to go out and check out the shops? Maybe get something to eat a little later? I don't know…hang out?" Kakashi asked; he was blushing and shifting back and forth on his feet in a nervous fashion. _Is he asking me out on a date? We're already married. So why is he asking me out?_ Uzu thought as she suppressed a laugh. He was too cute when he was nervous.

Kakashi waited for her to answer him and started to get a sinking feeling the longer she took. After a full minute or so she finally held her hand out to him. To say that he was surprised by the action was an understatement. "Sure. It sounds like fun. Where do you want to start?" Uzu said as he took her hand.

_Somewhere I can pin you against a wall and ravish you sounds okay._ Kakashi thought as they left the hotel and soon found themselves walking down the crowded streets. It wasn't long until they reached the shopping district. Uzu's attention was drawn to a clothing store a little ways down. Kakashi sighed and let himself be dragged by his wife into the shop. Ah, now he understood.

The clothes in the store were normal. Summer dresses, shirts, shorts, skirts, formal and casual combined for comfort. He stood by and let her go through the clothes at her own pace while the sales rep approached him. Damn it, couldn't he enjoy his time with his wife without being singled out by every male and female in the general area?

"My but you are a pretty boy. Aren't you, honey. I get off work in an hour if you want to ditch your….companion." She looked at Uzu in disgust and said in a husky voice that would have made her sound sexy if he was into that sort of thing. And if he wasn't already taken, but even if he wasn't he wouldn't give her the time of day. Uzu hadn't stopped looking through the clothes but she was however much closer than she had been a minute ago.

As the woman started to lean into Kakashi's personal space Uzu reached out and grabbed the woman by her hair and dragged her away from him as she went up to the other sales rep.

"I'd like to try these on and he is going into the dressing room with me." she said cheerfully as she let the woman's hair go. The woman snarled something that sounded suspiciously like "bitch" to Kakashi before straitening her outfit and smiling evilly at Uzu.

"Sorry, but men aren't allowed in the dressing rooms with women. Looks like I'll have to entertain him while your busy." the woman said in a sugary sweet voice. Kakashi paled a little. This wasn't going to end well for the woman, or for him.

Uzu gave her an equally sweet smile. "But he is coming with me. I have to protect my man from sluts after all. Don't worry, you'll hear every thing we do. Kashi, lets go." Uzu said as she held the door open. Kakashi ducked in and watched Uzu give the woman another sweet smile before the door slammed in the womans face. _Holy shit._ Kakashi thought as he suddenly found himself in the little room with his mate.

He said the first thing that came to mind. "I love you." He sounded like he was in awe or something.

She smiled at him and unbuttoned his pants. "Lets do it." she said as she hiked her skirt up.

Kakashi's eyes nearly popped out of his head. She wasn't wearing panties! _OMG! No panties!_ Kakashi thought as he pushed her against the wall and wasted no time in losing himself in Uzu's feminine charms.

After leaving the dressing room and buying the clothes the two of them left. And continued to visit some of the shops. Uzu was attracting stares, and cat calls every where. It was putting Kakashi on edge a bit.


	6. Chapter 6

It was starting to put him on edge; the way the men and even some of the women were watching Uzu. And sort of disterbing too. His mate would draw all of the perverts to her like flies to honey. And she was just naieve and innocent enough to let herself be tricked into walking down one of the dark alleys that surrounded then. Seriously there were far too many in this town. He had the insane urge to start bricking off the ends so that noone could drag his mate off. And if it happened that some fool did manage to, well Kakashi could'nt really be held responsible for the safty of _every_ person in the general public, now could he. Still his mate was drawing too much attention for his liking. He was starting to think that the two of them should have stayed at the hotel, behind closed doors, in bed, naked and getting some serious horizontal mombo work done.

Glancing at Kakashi out of the corner of her eyes she noticed how tense he was, and tried to think of something to help him relax. "Kashi, let's get something to eat." Uzu said as she reached out and grasped his hand in her own. Kakashi looked down at their joined hands and blushed a little. _OMG, she's holding my hand! _Kakashi thought as his heart jumped into a full gallop at the slight contact. Her pretty eyes, and cute outfit, coupled with his inner pervert caused him to say, "Okay, you pick." No sooner than the words left him mouth he watched her lovely face turn devious. Oh shit, what land mine did I just step on? He could practically see the gears in her head turning. He would both love and hate to be on the recieving end if she ever decided to get serious about her shinobi work. "How about we go to....screamers." She said with a smile.

Kakashi didn't remember nodding, or saying anything remotly akin to a 'yes', he didn't even remember their semi-long trek to the resteraunt. He had spaced out completly until they were seated in a dark corner in the back of the resteraunt in a nice red cusioned booth far away from everyone else. He blinked when Uzu licked the shell of his ear and then gently bit down on his ear lobe. Kakashi found himself breaking out in a sweat, and panting as she slipped her hand inside of his pants and played with his hard length. He growled and let his head fall back as she licked the skin covering his adams apple and nipped the moist skin with her sharp teeth drawing a little blood to the surface of his skin, as he wrapped his arms around her in a bone crushing embrace as he kissed her.

Slipping one hand under the hem of her shirt he palmed her breast and kissed her the way he wanted to fuck her. She moaned and tried to pull back a little. She wanted him to make a shadow clone. Kakashi lifted his head after a moment of feeling her try to push him away. Had he upset her by coming on too strong? She was panting through kiss swollen lips, her eyes hooded as she tried to catch her breath. "A clone. Make one." She finally managed to say causing him to blink at her owlishly before he understood. "Yes, ma'am." he said with a grin as a semi nude shadow clone appeared. Uzu leaned over and whispered something in the clones ear causing him to grin. "Sure."

"Kashi, your pants, ditch them." Uzu said as she got on her knees and leaned over until her skirt was riding up. He didn't need any more prompting. He had his pants down in under .02 seconds and was in pasition behind his mate. His cock sliding in place easy. Uzu made an 'mmmm' sound and licked the head of the clone's dick, causing the real Kakashi to thrust deeper inside of her. Uzu gasped at the sudden movment then growled low in her throat as she took the clones dick into her mouth and started to suck as Kakashi started to thrust in a steady rythem that would cause her to soon see stars.

It took a moment for Kakashi to realise just why she wanted to do it this way. She was challanging him. She wanted to know just how much he could take, well that was fine, the wolf blood in him sang with joy as he mated with his female. He needed her to understand her place in his mind and heart, and by the time they left the resteraunt she was too exauhsted to even bother trying to question her place with him. The marks on her neck and shoulders served to show the people in the street just who the goddess next to him belonged to.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kanoha village five days later-

Sauske Uchiha paced back and forth outside the room where the councle and Tsunade were meeting. What was taking so fucking long? How hard could it be to find one blond fool? He had things he wanted to do to his former teamate, before he killed her. He had to make her pay for taking his revenge away from him. He had to break her, to make her beg him for her death. But first he wanted children. Her children. They belonged to him, like she did, and noone else would do. The others were too weak to bear the things he had in mind for her. Everyone else was scum, like her, but she was special, she was the scum that had beat him, and dragged him back kicking and screaming. She was'nt afraid of him. She was'nt impressed by him either. Where was she? How long had she been gone? He had gone to her apartment to put his plan into action, and start to break her down slowly by toying with her, but she had'nt been there, and her things had been gone too. Tsunade was interfearing again, and he would have the councle set her right. The bitch would be his, and he would force many vile things on her, humiliate her, break her. Force her to give him her children, then her life.

The door to the room opened and Tsunade came out followed by her Anbu, and Shizune she saw him stop mid step and smirked at him. Sauske glared at her. What was she so happy about? "I'd watch my step if I were you, traitor, I may not be able to kill you but there are others who can. Stay away from her if you want to live." And with that Tsunade pushed past him and walked away. "Your wrong, there is noone who would dare to try." Sauske said as he walked into the room where the councle sat waiting for him to enter, just before he did he thought he heard Tsunade's mocking laughter, but there was no way that she could have heard him. "What did you find out about my bride?" He asked the men. Shikamaru Nara's father shifted in his seat, he could'nt believe these people. They were going to hand over Uzumaki to the traitor to be delt with like a fucking whore then killed. He would have to gather everyone who liked the kid and put them all on alert to the councle and the Uchiha's plans.

"Your bride is no longer available. She was married almost a week ago to the heir of a prominate family. We are unclear as to who the man is, and what village he is from, but Tsunade obviously didn't tell the man what he was getting into. Dont worry Sauske, we will find your bride and get her back for you." Danzo said with a smile that was'nt fooling anyone. He just wanted the blond dead. His unnateral hatred for the kid had always cause questions to be asked.

"Do it before she ends up carrying someone's bastard." Sauske snapped and then stormed off.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakashi came out of a dead sleep to a strange prickling feeling along his spin. Sitting up he looked around the room, there was'nt anyone in the room so what was....wait a minute. It was Uzu, the strange prickling feeling he was getting was from her. Reaching out he turned on the light next to the bed and used his body to keep the light from waking her by shining in her face. Her hair was damp, and her skin flushed and she was panting like she was feverish. "Uzu, baby are you okay?" Kakashi asked as he lay his hand against her skin. She automatically jerked away from his hand, and whimpered. Kakashi was about to wake her when he caught a whiff of her scent. Oh shit. Whatever he had been expecting it was'nt that. Uzu had started to go into heat.


	7. Chapter 7

Kakashi blinked as he looked over at the digital alarm clock on the bed side table. The red numbers were blurry after the past few days, and nights of activity. It took him several minutes to clear his sight enough to read the clock, it was 7:59 p.m. Exactly seven days after his mate had gone into heat._ Is it over? Is Uzu okay?......Am I going to be okay? _He thought as hysteria welled threateningly in his chest. He felt like a bloody zombie. Probably looked like one too. He had been milked of everything over the last week. His stregnth, his vitality, his stamina,........his semen. Uzu in heat was like a fucking animal, she drained him of everything he had to give and then some, and yet here he was on the day after it all had ended and he was simply amazed, and happy that he was still alive. And the sex...oh man, it had been fantastic. One hundred and sixty eight hours of nothing but non stop sex.

If he were anyone else he would have died. But he would have been the happiest man in the world one way or another. So truly he had no complaints. Uzu lay asleep next to him on the bed, her body shaking slightly from the last time she had cum for him. As he lay there he inhailed the air, trying to catch any sent that would put him on alert. Before he had done anything to ease her need, Kakashi had asked her honestly if she would become pregnat while in heat or after. She had been lucid enough to tell him the truth. Still the fact that he could'nt smell the chemicle changes in her body that would indicate such a thing disappointed him some what. He had been looking forward to being a dad._ Well, it's only been ten minutes since she went out of heat. _If she was carrying his child he would know it in the next few hours or so. Sighing Kakashi glanced over at his mate, and somehow found some stregnth to push himself up into a sitting position, his work was'nt finished yet. He still needed to forage for food, since niether of them had eaten in almost a week. The need for food had gotten so bad for Uzu that he had had to give her some of his blood daily, because without it she would have starved to death. He was still kind of alarmed by how much weight she had lost in the past seven days. He could see the bones of her hips, spine, shoulders and wrists. She looked almost like a skeleton, what little bit a her normal body weight that did remain would be gone soon.

Carfully he climbed out of bed and found his weapons pouch, there were soldier pills inside of it that the two of them could take. Kakashi rummaged through the thing until he came across the pills. Twenty pills in all. He would only need one or two. Uzu would need considerably more. Taking the two pills he popped them into his mouth and chewed carfully, almost as if he had forgotten how to chew. _Well, that is pretty much what happens when your old._ You forget even the most basic things. _I'm only twenty something years old._ See I just made my point. You forgot how old you really are!_ Shut up. _Kakashi thought to himself. Gods, he had been alone for a long time if he was already noticing that he talked to himself. As soon as he felt the effects of the soldier pills he took a hand full out of the pouch and returned to Uzu's side. "Uzu, baby wake up. I need you to take these." Kakashi said as he carfully turned her over onto her back.

She made a soft mewling noise, but didn't wake. She didn't have the stregnth to open her eyes, or to respond. She was so tired. She had forgotten about her hunger days ago, despite the hunger pains, and cramping that served as a reminder. She just wanted to sleep. Kakashi looked worriedly at his wife. Aside from the mewling noise she was unresponsive. Shit, this was bad. He quickly debaited on taking her to the local hospital, but doubted that anyone there would understand about the Kyuubi being sealed inside of her, and about her going into heat because of it. _Should I contact Tsunade?_ He wondered as he cast another glance at Uzu, and made up his mind. Tsunade might be able to get away from the village long enough to come to the hotel and treat Uzu, and if she could'nt then maybe Shizune, or Sakura could. Bitting his thumb to draw blood he slammed his hand down on the floor and hoped that the soldier pills had given him enough chakra to summon one of his ninja pups. As the smoke cleared he breathed a sigh of relief when he saw Pakkun sitting on the floor wagging his tail until he got a good look of Kakashi and his furry bottom jaw dropped before he yelled. "Holy shit, Kakashi! What the hell happened to you?" Kakashi gave the fur ball a forced smile as some of his silver white hair fell out, causing his eye brow to twitch in irritaion.

"I got married, and my mate finished going into heat. I doubt that_ you _would look any better." Kakashi snapped. Pakkun stared at Kakashi for a minute then gave a leering smile. "Lucky bastard." he said teasingly. Kakashi hissed, "I need you to go to the village and get Tsunade to come here and treat my mate _before_ she expires. If she cant come then see if she'll send Sakura, or Shizune, and hurry about it." Pakkun nodded his little head. "What are you going to do in the mean time, pup?" Kakashi looked over his shoulder at Uzu and reached out to stroke her long hair back from her face. Her breathing was'nt labored yet, so he still had time to get her to wake and take the soldier pills. "I'm going to keep trying to wake her, and get her to take these pills, now go, and dont stop for anything." Kakashi said as he opened the window just enough for the little pug to get out of the room with his mission. Kakashi watched the little fur ball run until he was gone before turning to the task at hand. He had'nt the foggiest notion on how he would wake Uzu, all he knew was that now that he had found her he was never going to let her go. If she died, he would follow her where ever she would lead him. Be it heaven, or hell. 


	8. Chapter 8

It took nearly an hour in a half but Kakashi finally managed to get Uzu to respond to him enough to get her to take some of the soldier pills if he fed them to her mouth to mouth since she was still to weak to do much of anything other than open her eyes. After he had fed her several of the pills he had let her go back to sleep, as he started to monitor her vitals. He would wake her again in an hour or so to repeat the process. And would continue to do so until she was able to stay awake long enough to eat some of the foods that he had ordered for them. He had already eaten sseveral times and was watching her too. It was some what difficult, but after a while he simply curled up beside her and wrapped his arms around her and listened to the sound of her faint breathing, and before he knew it he slipped into an exhausted sleep himself.

Pakkun had run for what seemed like forever, sice he had short legs and could'nt cover much ground like some of the other ninja pups could. But he didn't let that stop him from running non-stop for several hours until he could see the leaf villages gate dead ahead. He had to get to Tsunade and relay his message from Kakashi. He just hoped that help got to Kakashi's mate in time or Kakashi himself would die, and that was the last thing that Pakkun wanted since he had known Kakashi since he was a pup himself. _Must run faster. _He thought as he ran through the gate, and nearly knocked over one of the Jounin standing guard there. He didn't have much farther to go since he could see the Hokage tower now. _Hold on pup, help is on the way... _

* * *

Tsunade sat behind her desk signing documents when he office door opened with a 'bang' as it was kicked in. She didn't even bother to look up at the young man responsable since she already knew that it was Sauske. And what the hell did the little punk think he was doing kicking her office door down? "What do you think you are doing, Uchiha?" Tsunade asked as she finished signing one piece of paper then started in on another.

"Where is _she, _Tsunade? I know that you know." Sauske hissed at the busty blond like a snake. Tsunade didn't bother looking at him. He was of less significance to her than an insect. He was nothing to be afraid of. Or anything to worry about. After all if he was stupid enough to try and pull something with her she would kill him. The council be damned.

"I'm not sure I know who your talking about, Sauske. Now be a good little _bastard_ and get the hell out of my office, before I throw you out of the window behind me." Tsunade said in a sugary sweet tone.

Sauske knashed his teeth and growled threateningly. If the old bitch thought that he was afraid of her then she was sadly mistaken. She could'nt do anything to his while the council was backing him and she knew it. All she could really do was get in his way for a little while. "You have been interfearing with my plans for revenge against that slut since she brought me back. Well, guess what _Lady Tsunade, _I have here in my hand a signed order from the council of elders. And according to this you have to hand her over to me, now, or your life is forfit." Sauske sneered as he slammed the paper down on her desk where she could see it.

_Son of a bitch! I should have killed Sauske years ago._ Tsunade thought as she read the paper until she came across something that made her smirk.

Sauske blinked as Tsunade's face went from blank to gleeful in so many seconds. Was the old woman deranged? She certainly looked like it at that moment. "What are you so happy about?" Sauske asked curiously.

Tsunade's grin only grew wider as she held the paper up in front of his face and pointed to the fine print toward the bottom of the page. "You can only have her handed to you if she's still single, or unmarried. Sorry brat, you lose. I married her off almost three weeks ago." Tsunade said happily as she watched Sauske's expression go from shock to rage before he lunged at her and wrapped his fingers around her neck as the two of them went crashing to the floor.

"You bitch! You stupid fucking whore! How dare you give her to anyone but me! I'll kill you! And then I'll go after your little demon whore and kill her too!" Sauske screamed as he squeezed Tsunade's neck until it was becoming difficult to breath. Still she smiled. _If this is how I die then at least I can die knowing that Uzu is safely out of his grasp, and it was sooooo worth it just to see the look on his face. _Tsunade thought as she slipped into the welcoming darkness that had come to greet her.

Kakashi would protect her ganki.

* * *

Kakashi awoke some time later with a frown on his face. What was that smell? He wondered as he sniffed the air, and his eyes widened as he looked down at Uzu. Could she be? He leaned down and sniffed the skin of her throat, and let out a low feral growl then licked her skin. A surge of primal joy swelling with in him. He could not only smell the baby that he and his mate had created but he could taste it on her skin.

A father. He was going to be a father! He was so excited that he nearly started to jump around, then he remembered the situation Uzu was in and started going over a list of things that she would need in his mind. Food, she needed to gain back the weight that she had lost during her heat. Sleep, she should be waking up soon. He would order some food that was high in calories and protien. He would moniter her food intake to make sure that she had enough to eat. Even if it meant he had to froce it down her throat.

He could'nt stop himself from grinning as he climbed out of bed and pulled the covers up over her shoulders, and pulled on a pair of pants, and walked over to the table beside the door, and pushed the intercom button and started reading off the things he wanted Uzu to eat for dinner, and tripled every order. He would eat what she didn't, but for now she was his main concern. A baby, Tsuande would be over joyed.

* * *

_Kit. Can you hear me?_ Kyuubi asked worriedly, gently as it wrapped it's chakra tails around Uzu's body, feeding her it's chakra to heal her body so that she would live.

Kyuu? The demon shifted to human form and smiled at her with her own face. _Yes. How do you feel?_

Like I was hit by a train. Kyuubi snickered at her answer. _I see. Do you want to know something?_

Uzu looked up at the demon. What?

Kyuubi laid it's clawed hands on her stomach and let it's eyes glow in the murky darkness. _You will be blessed with a kit of your own soon. A boy, I think. _Kyuubi said as she focused her chakra on the small entity inside of her kit. But there was more than one. Twins mabe? Seh could'nt tell her kit that though, it would only worry her.

Uzu laid her hands on top of Kyuubi's startling the demon somewhat. Thank you for telling me, Kyuu.

Uzu said as she let her eyes drift closed. She was so tired. Kyuubi smiled down at her and stroked her hair back from her face as she pushed some more of her chakra into Uzu's body, and built the feeling of intense hunger so that she would wake up and eat what her mate had brought for her.


	9. Chapter 9

When Uzu awoke, and pushed herself up right despite the weakness in her body, she wondered if Kakashi was alright. Having to service her when she went into heat had to have been hard on him. And yet he had taken everything in stride, and seen to her needs without complaint. _Probably because he got to participate in none stop sex. _She snorted in amusment. The sound carrying in the large room, causing Kakashi to stop speaking into the intercom and peek in the bedroom to check on her. She was sitting up in the middle of the bed, looking a little on the pale side, but other wise okay.

He finished placing his order quickly and then walked back into the bed room to cuddle with her before the food got there.

* * *

Pakkun had managed to gather quite the crowd as he ran through the village. Most of whom happened to be friends of Kakashi's mate, pluse several others. The others being Gai, Iruka, Jiraiya, Yamoto, and Sai. Jiraiya had picked him up a short while ago when his little legs had finally given out and they were all heading towards the office of Tsunade when they passed two unconcous guards, that were suppost to be protecting the hokage.

_What the hell?_ Jiraiya thought as he narrowed his eyes at the downed men as a feeling of dread washed over him. The others also noticed and looked at him almost questioningly as they sped down the hallway until they all stood right outside the Hokage's door. A door that had been knocked down by someone or something, and Shizune sat on the floor hunched over Tsunade pouring her chakra into the woman in an effort to get her to start breathing again.

"What happened?" Jiraiya all but yelled as he rushed over to Shizune. The woman was sobbing. Why would'nt the medical jutsu work? It had been almost three minutes since Tsunade had stopped breathing. Atleast she hoped that was how long she had been lying there unfound, but the truth of the matter was she just was'nt sure how long she had been like that.

But she knew who was responsible, since she had seen him running from the tower as fast as he could.

"Sauske. He did this." She said as she poured even more of her chakra into her long time companion, and was rewarded by the soft thud of her heart beat under her fingers before she started gasping for air and coughing. Pakkun sighed in relief, but knew that the woman was in no condition to care for Kakashi's mate just yet. He would wait as long as he could.

He didn't have to wait long. Tsuande had noticed him as soon as her eyes opened and now that she was going to be all right she needed to know why he was there, and so after several minutes and a nice drink of water for both of them she asked. Her golden brown eyes narrowed as she stood up and started to bark orders at the others.

They all had ten minutes to get enough stuff to last a month outside the village as she stood and with some help from Jiraiya walked to her room to get some of her medical supplies. Shizune would be acting on her behalf until she returned. _Hold on baby. Momma's coming. _

* * *

Uzu pushed the hand holding the fork away from her, she could'nt eat another bite. Kakashi flashed her a wolfish smile and quickly ate his portion of the food that she had snuck onto his plate when he had'nt been looking. She had refused to eat until he had enough to tide him over, and had stubbornly refused to listen to him when he had begged her to eat first. He was'nt in as bad condition as she was, but it was a close thing.

It had been several hours since he had sent Pakkun to get help and he was begining to get worried. He picked up his drink and was about to finish it off when there was a loud banging noise followed by yelling, and cursing. He and Uzu looked over toward the door just as it flew off it's hinges and cringed as the woman stepped into the room. Maybe sending for her had been a bad idea after all.

Tsuande scanned the room before landing on Kakashi, and Uzu. Pakkun had'nt been lying when he had said the girl was in a bad way. But from the looks of things she would probably be alright, but with Saukse on the loose and after her she was'nt taking any chances, period. But it was Kakashi spazing on the bed that really caught her attention.

The man was looking for a shirt and was freaking out because he could'nt find on. So he settled his hands over his nipples and blushed crimson as he glared at her. Her lips twitched. The mighty womanizing Kakashi Hatake, freaking out because another woman had seen him without a shirt. Who knew the man was so damn shy?

"Baa-chan? What are you doing here?'' Uzu asked as the woman started to walk across the room when Iruka came tearing into the room with a katana yelling,

"Where is he? Where's my Naru-chan? OHMYGOD, Kakashi, what have you done!" The man almost died on the spot when he saw Uzu, his face plaed then turned bright red. Why was his little brother naked? And why was-oh..... He was going to kill Kakashi and take Naru-chan home, once he got over his shock that is.

Kakashi's eye twitched a bit. _Oh dear god, dont tell me she brought the others too._ He thought as Jiraiya walked into the room and looked at the clothes lying all over the floor and smirked as he met Kakashi's eyes. _Oh god, kill me now. _He thought as Gai came running into the room followed by Lee.

Both Uzu and Kakashi turned red as they entered the room. "Kakashi! My eternal rival! You and the youthful Naruto got married! When can we expect your first born?" Gai yelled in his usual hyper active tone.

He wanted to know so he could get on with finding himself a woman to be his wife. And they could both have their children in the same hospital, at the same time. And maybe their kids would like each other so much that once they were grown they would marry too. Then Kakashi would never be rid of him, short of cold blooded murder that is. _Ah, a man could dream, right._

Iruka nearly fainted as soon as he hear those words. Oh god, no! Why did he have to be related to such a freak, and pervert? Tsuande pushed Kakashi off of the bed and sat down where he had been as the man lay on the floor blinking stupidly at her in his stupified state of freakedness.

She checked Uzu's pupils, her temperature, blood pressure, heart rate, then got down to checking for internal injuries, as Gai, and Iruka cornered Kakashio across the room, and the man had to be saved by Sakura who threw all of them out, but him, and planted herself firmly in the door way with Sai to allow some privacy.

She still had a little trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that Sauske was out to kill Uzu, and had attacked Tsuande to get to her. But on the other hand she supposed she understood. Tsunade had told them everything from the begining as they traveled to the village where the two newly weds were hiding out.

Uzu had always been a girl and had hidden that fact to protect herself from people like the councel, and Danzou. Sauske was after her for two reasons. One was his ego could'nt take being bested by a girl, and two he wanted to use her to revive his clan. But Tsuande had explained ot them that the boy had every intention of killing her once he broke her, and as such had to be kept away from her. Sakura and the others had understood that much. But the fact that he had gotten the councel in on his plan to use and murder her pissed them off.

Tsuande had explained that the councel would have handed Uzu over to the Uchiha if she had'nt of married her off, and hidden the fact that she belonged to another. But she had also explained that the councel would try to annul the marriage once they found out who she had been given too, however by choosing Kakashi she had provided a bit more protection for the girl. Kakashi's particular blood line would make her important enough in the eyes of the people that what ever the councel or Sauske tried would back fire on them. That and Kakahsi's particular wolfish behavior would also help out. He could smell what they would'nt, and sense attacks that they could'nt sense.

Which is why they would eventually resort to kidnapping, and murder to secure Sauske's chosen bride. And that was why they were there. They were going to play defence. And protect both of them. Their orders had been clear, kill anyone who tries to hurt or kill either of them. Even if that person was one of their own.

* * *

Tsuande finished treating Uzu and was about to give her a few sleeping pills when Kakashi slapped the tablets out of her hand and growled threateningly. Tsuande stared at the man for a moment. When had he moved? He had been all the way across the room a second ago. "Is something wrong?" she asked him curiously. Kakashi reached out and placed his hand lovingly on Uzu's flat stomach. Caressing her skin through the sheet that she had wrapped around herself before the food had arrived, and glared at the woman.

Tsuande's eyes widened as a slow smile spread across her face. _My, my but this man works fast._ She thought as she stood and nodded in his direction. If he was going to be like that then he must have already confirmed that there was a bun in the oven. Could he smell it? She wondered as she placed her hand where his had been and sent her chakra seeking inside of Uzu, and found the tiny pulsing thing that would be a baby in a few months, and frowned. Why was there more than one? Uzu was'nt built to carry more than two, and yet it seemed that there was maybe three of them.

Or maybe their chakra networks were like Uzu's, and they simply had so much of it that they gave off enough to pass as three. She hoped that was the case, or she would end up losing one or all of them._ I need to stay close._ She might not be able to return to the village until Uzu had given birth if that was the case.


	10. Chapter 10

Tsunade walked out of the room a little while later with a grin on her face. Jiraiya looked at her and raised a brow in curiosity. What had he so damn happy? Sakura and Iruka both exchanged puzzled looks as she got closer to them. "How is she?" Sakura asked as Tsuande beamed at them. Okay...

"She's alright. She needs some rest. At least for the next few days, to regain back her strength, and some of the weight that she's lost. But I have better news! What smells like baby powder and takes nine months to appear?" Tsuande asked as she clapped her hands and jumpped up and down in place.

Their faces turned red, as Sakura shrieked happily and started jumping around like Tsunade as Gai and the others joined them. "Babies! There's going to be babies!" Tsunade chanted as she and Sakura joined hands and started to do a wierd little dance, there in the hall way.

Hinata smiled, and looked at Neji who smirked. Shino, and Kiba grinned. Lee and Tenten joined the little dance. Shikamaru, Choji, and Ino exchanged a look and nodded. They would take special care of Uzu when Kakashi was'nt around. Sai smiled and thought, _I'm a bit lost. _Gai cried like a baby. Jiraiya gave him a disgusted look and tried to calm the blubbering man down. Iruka's hair turned white and then he fainted.

It took several minutes for the excitment to wear down a bit but finally Tsunade spoke again, "Listen up, we have two, maybe three little ones on the way! Because of that we need to watch Uzu carfully or she could lose one or even all of them. She'll need a special diet, routien exams for the next few months. And several other things, and with Sauske on the loose she cant return to the village just yet. So we will be staying here until it is safe to return. I plan to send a letter to Gaara asking him to take some time for an extended leave just to cover all of our bases. Now all of you go to your rooms and get some sleep."

Everyone nodded and went to their rooms to rest.

* * *

A week later-

Uzu was fairly twitching with irritation. She had been in bed for a week now and wanted to go out and move around the town. But so far everytime she tried, Kakashi or Shino, or Sai would catch her and drag her back to her room and tuck her into the bed and sit there until she fell asleep. The jerks! She wanted to move around, and get some damn excercise!

Kakashi cracked his eye open and looked at her, she looked so cute when she was pissed. She made a frustrated sound that made him chuckle. She was going to hurt the next person who dragged her back to the room and made her lay down if she didn't get out. Sitting up he kissed the pout off out her face, and lay his hand posessivly over her stomach and smiled, and he nuzzled her throat and licked her skin. He loved the way she tasted even more now that she was carrying his offspring, and could'nt wait until the baby started showing, and kicking. He planned to talk it's little ears off to get it used to the sound of his voice, and he had already been running through names for boys, and girls.

"Would you like to go out on a date?" He said as he reluctantly pulled away and climbed out of bed. Uzu cocked her head to the right as she watched him bend over to pick up his pants. Was it hot in here? Or was that just the effects of seeing her husband's sexy rear?

"What do you have in mind?" Uzu asked as she turned her head to look outside and fought down the faint blush that she could feel working it's way up to her face. Kakashi turned slightly and saw the pale pink tint to her cheeks and grinned. She was so cute!

"Not much. How about we eat breakfast. Ditch the others and run amuck for a while. We could do some window shopping. I have'nt been able to get you a proper ring since the wedding. Or I could get you thirty, I dont really care as long as your happy." He said as he sat back down on the bed and kissed her again.

She made a hmming noise and smiled as he pulled away. "Okay!" she said brightly as she climbed out of the bed and went to take a shower. Kakashi sat there for the longest time thinking about the nice warm water, running all over her naked skin, leaving it glistening, and sighed. At this rate he would never get out of the room, and yet that didn't stop him from joining her in the shower.

Once they finally managed to leave the hotel, it took another hour in a half to loose Gai, Shino, Sai, and Iruka. They were finally free! The two of them wound their way through the crowded streets, looking in windows at things, and Kakashi was quickly starting to see a pattern with Uzu's likes.

She was'nt into the regular stuff. She liked artsy stuff. They had already passed several stores with jewelry, clothes, and other things but her attention went strait to the smaller stores, where the shop owners made their own things. They were currently looking in a shop that had silk yakata's, and komono's in all different colors and patterns. Uzu was drawn to a royal blue komono, with silver and black butterflies.

She had also found a white dress that fell to her knees, in uneven legnths in the front and back, the top of the dress had a scoop heart shaped neckline, with beads on it, and a black lace up vest that matched the particular design and cut of the dress perfectly. She had also found several pairs of earrings, an moonstone set, a garnet set, and two crystal sets. One necklace. And several ribbons to pull her hair back with.

Kakashi could'nt stop grinning every time she asked him what he thought. Could she maybe be falling for him? He hoped so, because he already fell for her. And was planning to tell her later in the evening.

It was getting late. They had walked around for hours, before Kakashi had found a place he wanted to look in, it had been another of the stores that drew Uzu, which was why he knew she would love the gifts that he had found for her while she had been looking through the scented candels.

He had found a little flower chime made out of blue glass, the little flowers had closely resembled blue bells, with little bells in the center of each one. He had also found a hand carved mother of pearl, coral, and river pearl hair comb, the stones all carved to look like little flowers except the river pearls, which had been in little clusters shaped like flowers. They were both such nice gifts and they would suit her well.


	11. Chapter 11

just another mission-

Kakashi stood outside the love motel, where he and Uzu had gone after going shopping so that they could indulge in a little love play then change for dinner since it was starting to get late. He nervously shifted from foot to foot and stuck his hand in his pants pocket for what must have been the hundredth time in the past ten minutes and checked to make sure that he hadn't forgotten the ring that he had picked out for her.

It was a lovely little piece, a platinum silvery white gold band with a two small clusters of diamonds on either side of a four ct. oval sapphire with a butterfly carved into the middle of the stone with white gold detail work. He had nearly died of shock when he had laid eyes on it, it was such unique piece, and so well made that there were no flaws in either the stone or the detail work. To put it rather bluntly it was as if the ring had called out to him, Buy me, buy me, she'll love you forever if you do.

I hope that she likes it. He thought worriedly, as the door to the room open behind him and she walked out wearing her royal blue kimono with the butterflies it. He turned is head to look at her and felt his jaw drop. Holy hottie batman. She was stunning. No that ws'nt quite right; she was gorgeous. Drop dead gorgeous. She smirked at him as his jaw dropped and did a slow turn for him knowing that it would drave him crazy to see her look so pretty, and have to behaive himself until later.

"Nice right?"

"Uh-huh, very, very-" Kakashi muttered in shock as he reached out his hand and took her smaller one in his and brought it to his mouth and kissed it. Letting his tongue snake out and glide over the pads of her fingers. Uzu shivered as he glanced at her out of the corner of his red eye and took her finger into his mouth an sucked on it for a few minutes, letting his sharp teeth scrape over the tender skin before letting her go with a sigh.

"Lets go to dinner." He said gently as he pulled her along beside him. They walked for about thirty minutes, hand in hand down the street until they reached their destination. A nice little traditional japanese place that he had picked out because he had noticed how much she liked japanese, and oriental foods. Uzu looked up at the sign and cocked her head, Koi Pond. What a weird name.

Kakashi held the door open for her and waited until she was inside before walking in after her.

* * *

Uzu had jus gotten her plate of food after they had waited for fourty five minutes, when Kakashi had cleared his throat and placed a small royal blue velvet, heart shaped box on the table between them and looked at her nervously. "Whats this?" Uzu asked as she picked it up and turned it this way and that in her hand. He raised his had and snatched it from her hand, the damn girl was driving him crazy turning he box over, and over in her hand.

"I got it for you to wear." He said as he flipped the lid open and held it up in front of her eyes. She gasped and reached for it, careflly taking the box and the ring inside of it from his hand. He felt his lips curve up in a smile as she ran her finger tips over the surface of the deep blue stone.

"Oh Kashi, it's beautiful." Uzu said breathlessly. He smiled a littl bit and took the ring from it's cushion and grasped her left hand in his and placed the ring on her ring finger and kissed it before he leaned over and kissed her just as someone came walking up, and cleared their throat, drawing their attention. They both looked up and paled a little when they found a scowling Tsunade, Sakura, and Iruka.

"Well, I hope you two have ad fun playing hooky, because your going to get an ear full when we get back to the hotel." Tsunade said as she crossed her arms. The love birds groaned andsnk down in their seats.

It would be a while before they would manage to escape from them again.


	12. Chapter 12

just another mission-

* * *

_Okay, Kakashi. You struck out once earlier and didn't get to confess. Now on to phase two. Go out there love your wife senseless, and stupidly confess your undying love for her and pray that god is merciful and she loves you too and is simply too shy to say something. _Kakash though as he finished brushing his teeth and moved to leave the bathroom and simply stood there nervously watching Uzu as she brushed her long silken hair and carefully braided it so that she would be more comfortable until she went to sleep the deep blue of the sapphire on her hand drawing his attention as she lifted her delicate hands to tie the end off with a rubber band.

He sucked n a deep breath and took three steps before he tripped over the clothes that he had thrown in the floor a day or so ago an yelped as he hit the carpeted hard floor with a thud and then jumped back up onto his feet before Uzu could turn around to look at him. He had no desire to look uncool in her eyes what so ever. It was a total mood killer. "You okay?" She asked with a small frown on her pretty face.

He froze, his mind shutting down as his heart thudded against his ribs as it were trying to escape, he nodded and quickly turned his back to her to hide his red face, he was blushing that hard._ Okay, no harm done. She didn't see you sprawled out on the floor, your good. Now go get her. _Kakashi's inner monologue said cheerfully as he moved to stand behind her and put his arms around her and kissed her neck, her shoulder, then her lips tenderly.

Uzu was puzzled by Kakashi's peculiar behavior. He ha been nervous and anxious ever since they had escaped Tsunade's evil clutches earlier that morning, and his bizzare behavior was now starting to affect his balance, his hand, eye coordination, and cause him to trip over thin air. _Something's changed. _It was true, that something had changed but she could'nt figure out what it was. He was acting like a love struck kid.

He took her hand and gently pulled her to her feet and led her to the bed. His hands slipped up her arm to her slender shoulders and pulled her closer as he pressed his mouth to hers again, his tongue licking along her lower lip as she opened her mouth for him and let him slip inside. His hands came up to frame her face, his thumbs stroking his cheeks as he kissed her breathless.

He toppled them both onto the bed so that she was pinned under him without breaking the kiss, he laced their fingers together and kissed his way down her neck ot her breasts, smiling a little bit as she arched her back when he flicked one of her nipples with his tongue before sucking it into his mouth. She cried out and writhed as he used his hand to make sure that she was ready for him before he slid his weeping cock inside of her pussy.

She bit her lower lip as he rocked his hips, pushing himself deeper. "I have-" Thrust.

"To tell you-" Thrust. Thrust.

"I love you-" Thrust, thrust, thrust.

"So much-" Kakashi breathed as he shuddred, Uzu reached up and caressed his face lovingly a he leaned down and kissed her one last time as he came. _Please, please accept my feelings or you. _He silently agonised as he rolled off of her and lay next to her waiting for her to say something.

She lay there blinking for a second, had she hear what she thought he had heard? He loved her? How was that possible?

She had always thought that she wold be alone forever, and now that he was offering her what she had wanted the most; she was'nt sure what to do or say. "Ah, I see. I'm sorry Kashi, I'm not quite sure what to say. I never expected you to say that."

"Say whats on your mind."

"I....I'm scared. Your giving me something that I never thought I would have, I feel very vulnerable."

"Are you at least happy with me?"

"Yes, vey."

"Yet you can't say the words." Kakashi said gently as he sat up. She looked at him, she was hurting him. She didn't want to do that so she sat up and grabbed his hand before he could leave. The scared look on her face spoke volumes louder than words. She did love love him, she just was'nt very aware of her feelings.

"Don't leave me. Please, please don't leave me. I'm sorry Kashi-" She said quickly and he shfted so that he could lay back down and pulled her against his body as he settled himself on the matress and chuckled.

"You silly girl, I would never leave you. I know exactly how you feel about me, so it's okay if you cant say the words for now." He said gently as he kissed the top of her head.


	13. Chapter 13

just another mission-

* * *

He watched them from the roof across the way from the hotel, his dark eyes full of hate. He had been watching them for several days now. Following them at a discreet distance whenever they went out. Watching them as Kakashi kissed, touched an fucked her like she belonged to him. When she didn't.

He could'nt help but notice her reactions to the silver haired males touch. Always crying out, and writhing like a whore. Did she beg him to fuck her like the little slut she was? He hoped not. An even if she didn't beg for Kakshi, he could teach her to beg for him. He wrapped his fngers around his cock and moved his hand in the same rhythem that Kakashi was fucking her. He licked his lips as he imagined her laying under him bound and gaged. His dick slamming into her tight pussy, tearing the soft tissue there, making her bleed.

He felt his balls tightening just before his semen squirted out of his dick and imagined it was her pussy he had just come inside of. He could see the look of utter devistation on her face now. The look of hoplessness and despair.

"I'll have you soon." _And I'll teach you to beg for the touch of your true husband. _Sauske thought with a smirk.

* * *

Uzu lay asleep in the bed while Kakashi looked out the window, he had been getting this odd prickling feeling on the back of his neck lately. The same feeling that he got when he was being watched. He had had the feeling for the past few days and wondered who it was that would dare to watch him. But then he didn't really think that he was the one being watched. It was Uzu who was being watched, and he didn't like it one little bit.

He had been staying up late for the past few days, placing protective seals, and other things around the room, where they could'nt be seen or easily disrupted. Uzu's saftey was the most important thing in the world to him right now, esspecially now that they had children on the way, and he was'nt going to let some shit head kid with a god complex touch her. He raised his head a bit and sniffed the air filtering through the small opening in the window, and growled.

It was Sasuke's scent that he was picking up on, an he already knew what the teen would do to Uzu if he got his hands on her. The fresh scent of arousal tipping him off as he felt his blood boil in his veins. The sick fucker had been watching him make love to his woman, and had been gettng off on it. Tsunade had filled him in on everything that had led up to him being married to her, and quite frankly he was'nt happy about the things that Sauske had done, to Uzu then, or what he was trying to do to her now.

She was his, she had his ring and hs mating mark on her; and he would kill thelittle sht before he let him threaten her in any fucking way. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, she looked so beautiful laying there on her back with one arm resting wrist up, above her head on the pillow. The sheets tangled around her hips and legs. Her milky white skin looked like it was glowing in the faint moon light.

He licked his lip and wondered if he could get away with waking her up for some more loving. She sighed and murmered something in her sleep and turned her head away from him, and he smiled. He would let her sleep, if anyone needed the rest it was her.

He waited up at his spot in front of the window for the better part of the night looking for any signs of the rogue Uchiha before heading over to the bed and curling up beside Uzu, and pulled her into his arms and going to sleep.

Dreaming pleasent dreams of their future together, and their children.


	14. Chapter 14

just another mission-

* * *

Gaara walked through the city limits bright and early the next morning and looked over his shoulder at his team. Temari and Kankuro walked quietly behind him. When Gaara had gotten the letter from Tsunade several days ago about Uzu's marriage to Kakashi he hadn't thought that he would be leaving his village just to check up on her, bu after receiving word from Tsunade about what had happened with the council and the Uchiha, he had held a meeting to tell his council that he was leaving the village for the next few weeks to a month to take care of something.

They had been reluctant to let him leave until Gaara had mentioned Uzu's name after which they had all but packed his things for him and walked him to the gate. Everyone in the sand village was currently waiting for news about their favorite blond, to know if she was okay, and several groups of his personal Anbu had already asked for permission to join him so that they could help the girl out. Many of them had seen the bond he shared with his adopted sister, and wished to help their village hero any way that they could.

"Do you think that Naruto will be happy to see us?" Kankuro asked as he fidgeted with his shirt. He wanted to look presentable for his brother's best friend/adopted sibling. Temari smirked at him, neither of her brothers had never acted so nervous to see someone like they did when they were going to meet up with Naruto. It would be cute if the kid wasn't a guy, but whatever. So both of her brothers had homosexual tendencies.

There was nothing wrong with that. Naruto was a sexy, adorable little guy even she would'nt mind getting with him. "When has Naruto never been happy to see us?" Temari asked with a grin. Kankuro looked at her and blushed. She had a point. Naruto was the type of person who would drop everything, no matter how important it was, and greet them in his usual manner. Tackling them to the ground and giving them all the hugs and kisses that they could stand.

Gaara, who had never had much human affection growing up, loved the attention and ate it right up. Kankuro did the same only because he genuinly liked the blond. Temari would just smile and hug the blond back until he accused her of being a fan girl and would have to be rescued from her wrath by Gaara and Kankuro. Gaara glance at them and wondered if he should tell them about Naruto being a girl. But shrugged his concerns off when he realised that the two would simply adore her regardless of her gender.

Especially Kankuro who had a stronger conection to the girl than even Gaara was aware of. He thought of Naruto as a much cuter, slightly shorter verson of Gaara and developed a particularly strong protective streak towards the blond that amused both Gaara and Temari to no end. They even kept track of thenumber of incidents he got involved in.

The last incident that they knew of was after Gaara had been returned to the village by the blond, and he had been out walking around the village with some of the genin and two of the Anbu when he had been jumped by some randy drunks wanting to use him for a quick tumble. The kids and one of the Anbu had defended him to the best of their abilities without causing to much harm to the men, but the guys had still gotten their hands on Naruto. Kankuro had managed to save the boy from the guys and after that ad develped the habit of following the younger boy around and warning people off when ever they tried to get oo close to his new little brother.

He was going to lose his mind when he found out that Naruto was a girl. To be perfctly honest, Gaara was already looking forward to seeing the looks on their faces, which was why he picked up his pace a bit. He suddenly wanted to reach the hotel in a hurry.


	15. Chapter 15

Uzu was sitting in the garden behind the hotel with a light cream colored sweater drapped over her slender shoulders, reading when she heard the sound of several familiar voices-arguing around the front of the hotel and closed the book that she had been reading and walked around the corner of the building to see Gaara standing there with his arms crossed over his chest in his usual fashion, barking at his two older siblings to stop fighting or he would string them up by their toes.

"He started it." Temari said childishly as she gave Kankuro one last shove before noticing the pretty young woman watching them from a few feet behind Gaara. The red head saw the strange distracted look on his sister's face and turned his head a bit to look over his shoulder at the girl standing a few feet away from him and smiled. There she was. His sibling's bickering must have brought her out of hiding to see what was going on.

"Enough! Both of you, just stop. Your making us look bad." He said in a gentler tone as he held his arms out for his favorite girl to come closer and give him hugs. Uzu smiled at his and ran the short distance to him and threw her arms around his neck and laughed as he easily lifted her up off of her feet and spun her around grinning happily while his siblings, his Anbu and several others all stood there watching him in open curiosity, and bewilderment.

They had never seen their Kazakage do such a thing before. Not with a total stranger anyways. "My girl, my girl, my girl, my girl, oh you look so lovely. The married life is treating you well?" Gaara asked as he put Uzu back on the ground and framed her face with his hands and kissed her forehead as the front door opened and Tsunade and Kakashi walked out.

"Hey! Hands off my wife, red!" Kakashi snapped as he crossed the distance between him and the Kazakage and grabbed Uzu away from the young man and pulled her close to him and glared at the young Kage in mock anger. Gaara's lips twitched.

"Are you afraid that I would steal her from you, old man?"

Kakashi gasped in outrage and turned Uzu around to see the hurt look on his face before she started snickering. "Baby, did you hear the terrible thing that he said to me? He called me old!"

"Yeah, yeah I heard. How unyouthful of him."

"Yeah....hey thanks for the punishment idea, be back in a second-" He said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips and then ran inside the hotel to look for Lee and Gai. He would sik them on Gaara and teach him a lesson in manners.

Gaara looked at Uzu then Tsunade, a comical look on his face. "I have the oddest feeling that I've just dug my own grave."

"I think you may be right." Uzu said lightly as she gave him a nervous smile.

Tsunade snorted in amusment. She'd agree with them there, and she was sort of looking forward to the evenings entertainment. Gaara made a funny sound and turned to look at his companions.

"What are all of you standing around for? Come and greet Uzumaki properly!" The look that crossed Temari and Kankuro's faces were halarious. A cross between disbelief, and comical horror. Gaara smiled evilly as they looked at him as if to silently ask if the pretty girl really was their adoptive brother.

"Uzumaki? As in Naruto?" Kankuro asked as he pointed at the drop dead georgous blond standing next to his brother.

"One and the same, by the way her real name is Uzu; and technically we are here to pay a visit to congradulate her on her marriage to Hatake." Gaara said cheerfully.

"Ah, but I thought that we were here to protect someone." Temari said as she pointed at the blond.

Gaara gave his sister an amused look and rocked back on his heeels a bit. "Well, I did say technically." Gaara said in a low tone as he glanced at Uzu and felt his eyes start to glow a bit. He could sense the faint stirrings of life in her womb, and knew that she was with child and smiled as he placed his hand on her stomach without warning, startling the blond a bit.

"Gaara!" Uzu gasped as he placed his hand over her stomach and let his lips tilt up in a soft smile.

"Your expecting. One, maybe two little ones." He said, it sounded like an accusation to Tsunade, but between Uzu and Gaara it was a private message that only two kids who had grown up without mothers and love would understand.

Temari and Kankuro both gasped as Gaara said that. Their little...whatever was expecting?! "Holy shit." Kankuro muttered as Temari let out a loud shriek and ran over to Uzu and grabbed her up in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, babies! Little Naru-chan babies!" Temari said as she hugged Uzu.

"Oh! How far along are you?"

"Almost a month." Uzu said nervously as Kakashi came barreling out of the hotel with Lee tossed over his shoulder, he tossed the kid to Gaara said something along the lines of 'tag, your it' grabbed Uzu and took off running around the corner of the building as Gai came running out after him yelling.

"Lee! My youthful student, I will save you from your hip kidnapper!" Before he saw Gaara standing there holding his student in his arms with a deer in the headlights look on his face before he shot Kakashi a dirty look and was tackled to the ground by the over excited man.


	16. Chapter 16

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. Life has gotten in the way time and time again.

Hopefully this will be worth the long wait.

(***************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"I'm going to kill you Hatake. I'm going to kill you dead once...Gai gets...off...of me." Gaara wheezed as he glared up at the grinning silver haired man. Uzu had a horrified look on her pretty face as Gai grabbed both Lee and Gaara up in a bone crushing hug and started to cry.

"Oh Lee! My poor youthful student! I see that your spirit has departed."

"His isn't the only one that's departed..." Kankuro said in wary amusement as Gaara turned green, then blue then went totally limp. Uzu reached out and grabbed Temari's wrist and shrieked in horror.

"Oh my god, Gai killed Gaara!"

Kankuro pointed at the weeping green spandex wearing nightmare and shouted. "You bastard!" As he tackled Gai from behind knocking him, Garra and Lee all down as Kakashi laughed and walked over to his wife and gently took her arm in his grasp and pulled her away from the scene so that he could have some time alone with her until Gaara woke up.

Surely the Kazekage wouldn't mind if he enjoyed the pleasure of her company for a bit longer. He leaned down and whispered a polite, "May I borrow my wife for a bit?" In Temari's ear and watched in bemusment as the woman smirked and waved them off. Kakashi smiled and slipped the hand around Uzu's arm, from it's place and wrapped an arm around her slender waist and vanished.

Unaware that he and Uzu were being tracked by a pair of furious scarlet eyes. Some part of his mind hissing, _They're on the move..._ While another part of his mind purred, _It's time to take our bride. _

Kakashi scooped Uzu up in his arms and vanished, reappearing a second later about a mile away from the hotel and set Uzu down gently. "You are so evil Kakashi." She said in a bemused tone as he laced his fingers together with her own and chuckled.

"Well then he shouldn't have called me old. I tend to be a mite touche about my age." Kakashi confessed with a wry smile. Uzu looked up at him with a startled look on her face as he tugged her along the streets behind him.

She was silent for a heartbeat or two before saying, "You have no reason to be touche about your age Kakashi. Despite being up there a bit in years, you compensate quite well." Kakashi stopped walking as her words registered with his mind and looked back at her with a disbelieving look on his face and saw her grin. _Oh you little-_ She just had to say something didn't she? Well no matter. His punishment for her would keep her bedridden for the next few months.

He laughed and Uzu tilted her head and looked him over for a second. Wondering what was so funny when he turned around and tapped the tip of her nose with his index finger and smirked evilly down at her. "I'll get you for that my dear cheeky wife."

"Uh-oh-"

"Uh-oh indeed. Not that you won't enjoy what I do to you but that's neither here nor there. So, where would you like to go to kill time?"

"I dunno."

"We could go shopping. We could eat something. There are a whole lot of love hotels just down the road if you'd rather do that."

Uzu giggled. "You perv, I'm not letting you drag me anywhere near a bed."

"Oh? Why not?"

"Because if I did...we'd only end up using it and then I wouldn't be able to walk."

"You know that if you feel too weak, I could always carry you." Kakashi said as he lifted her hand to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. Uzu blushed a little bit and he grinned happily as they started walking again. Uzu decided that they could do a little window shopping and Kakashi groaned as she dragged him to the shopping distirct to do just that.

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

_Sauske walked not even ten feet behind the two watching his former sensei flirt outragously with his whore bride and felt the nearly uncontrolable impulse to use his sword to behead Kakashi right in front of her. However instead of giving in to his urge to murder the man, he decided to wait. _

_He'd crush him when he had the slut in his grasp. Of course this meant that he would have to capture Kakashi too. That way his former sensei could see everything that he did to her and despair._

(****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

"Where is Kakashi and Uzu?" Gaara asked as he gave Gai one last stomp to the back of the head before moving away. Temari blinked and shrugged as Tsunade sighed then muttered.

"Oh goddamn it Kakashi." He knew that Sauske was running loose in town so why had the man dared to venture far from their reach with Uzu? Was he trying to get them both killed? Or was he perhaps setting a trap for Sauske so that he could end his reign of terror? Tsunade wondered as Gaara asked.

"Should we send out a few people to look for them?" Tsunade hummed and gave it a little bit of thought.

"It couldn't hurt. Just in case they run into trouble."

"Alright then-" Garra said with a nod of his head as he did a quick sweep of the faces around him. Neji Hyuga was present. He could certainly be of some use. So could Shikamaru and Iruka, Uzu's adopted brother.

"How about we send Lee, Neji, Kiba and Shino led by Shikamaru?"

"That isn't a bad idea, however I would like to go help look for them as well since Uzu is in a delicate condition."

"Know any medical jutsu's do you?" Tsunade asked in a teasing tone and blinked as Gaara blushed nearly as red as his hair.

"I've been secretly teaching myself medical jutsu for a while just in case I ever found a girl I liked enough to..." He cleared his throat and turned a deeper shade of red and said awkwardly. "Uh, settle down with. I wanted to be able to treat her wounds if she got- ya know." Tsunade's jaw dropped open in shock and she gaped at the young Kage.

Holy shit! She didn't think that Gaara had anything on his mind aside from being Kazekage and a good adopted sibling to Uzu. _Well, that's what makes him such a sweet kid. He's always thinking about something. _She thought as Gaara called the others over and told them what they were going to do.


	17. Chapter 17

This chapter isn't exactly the last, but it's close to the last. I'm sorry that it's a bit anticlimatctic but I lost my original train of thought after getting the phone call about my grandmother and this seemed like a good alternative. So sorry if anyone is disappointed.

(*****************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

The viper was on the move. He could sense his presence close behind them as he did his best to distract Uzu from noticing Sauske closing in on them by leaning down and kissing her when he saw her start to stop walking and turn her head to look over her shoulder.

He used his hand to block her veiw and kissed her sweet lips gently, pouring every ounce of his affection and love for her and their unborn children into the kiss.

She stiffened for a moment at first, startled by his actions, then after a moment or so relaxed and parted her lips for him so that he could deepen the kiss. He would have if not for the fact that he was trying to stay focused on the Uchiha. His mind mentally counting the feet and yards stading between them and the bastard that sought to take his mate.

_Nine feet. Eight. Seven. Six_- He lifted his head and smiled at Uzu as he slipped one arm around her neck and pulled her close to him and subtely reaching for the kunai holster attached to his leg. He could kill the snake before it bit into Uzu.

He could erase it's presence from her life completely and make the world a safer place for her and their children. His fingers wrapped around the grip of one of his kunai and he pulled it out but kept it hidden as his mind continued to track the viper's movements through the crowd.

_Five feet. Four. Three. Two_- He was well within arms reach now and Kakashi could sense him reaching out to grab Uzu while a shadow clone appeared behind him and reached for him. Trying to devide his attention. His lips curved up as he forced himself to remain relaxed as Uzu tensed against him and squirmed, pushing against his chest. Telling him to let her go.

Crap, she knew. He leaned his head down and buried his face against her hair and whispered. "Stay still. Don't let on that you know." Uzu went still as Sauske's hand grasped the material of her shirt.

It was all the reason Kakashi needed to lash out. The hand holding the kunai suddenly came up and in a lightening fast move that even the deranged Uchiha couldn't track, and he buried his kunai in the underside of Sauske's jaw, forcing the tip of his blade as deep as he could into the younger man's brain.

Sauske looked at him, his expression registering that something was wrong as he made a gurgling sound. Kakashi lifted his face from Uzu's hair just enough to give his former teammate a dark smile as his legs buckled and the Uchiha hit the ground twitching. His shadow clone vanished in a puff of smoke and Uzu tried to turn around in Kakashi's grasp when he moved his hand to cover her eyes and said gently.

"Don't look angel. This isn't something that you need to see."

"B-But-"

"_No_. Understand?" Kakashi said more firmly as he maneuvered her a little ways from Sauske's corpse and over to an alley way and pulled her into the shadows with him and started to look her over. She was distressed by what had just happened but that was understandable given how close she'd been to being taken from him. But she wasn't hurt. And she would live.

They both would.

And that was all that mattered to him as he pulled her into his arms and held her as he looked at the hand he'd used to kill his former student and tried to ignore the trembling and blood that he saw.

They stood there, locked in eachothers embrace partially mourning and partially rejoycing Sauske's death for what felt like an eternity and were surprised by the sudden appearance of Gaara and several others that had been looking for them.

Kakashi and Neji kept Uzu back away from Sauske's body while Gaara and several others made sure that the Uchiha was dead by cutting his body up into pieces and putting each piece in a sack and disappearing in different directions. Seeking to dispose of his body in a way that would assure that his body couldn't be put back together.

Once everyone returned Kakashi blindfolded Uzu to keep her from seeing the blood on the ground and scooped her up and said that it was time to go. He had to report to Tsunade and Jiriaya that Sauske was dead and gone for good. Then he needed to put his wife to bed so that she could rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Well here we are at last. The end of the story. And while I know many of you will think 'aww, why didn't you write out the wedding?' all I can say in my defense is that you should use your imaginations. It can be anything you think of.

Thanks for reading and putting up with my odd mind.

See ya soon!

(*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************)

One month later-

Kakashi lay in bed with his wife, his head resting between her shoulder blades. Their bodies still joined from their lovemaking earlier. She was sound asleep, exhausted from the potent combination of sex and her advancing pregnancy. She was now almost two in a half months into her pregnancy and he often found himself watching her and taking note of the changes in her body.

He had noticed everything from her new eating habits to her swollen breasts and the slight curve of her stomach where she was starting to show.

He nuzzled her nape and kissed her shoulder then slowly pulled out of her and moved away. Today was an important day and he needed to go out and wrap up some buisness before he came home to Uzu.

He still couldn't believe it had been a month since he'd killed Sauske and the two of them had returned to the village to find that almost all of the council had been killed and a new council had been elected to take their place.

Nor could he believe that just two months ago...he'd first gotten married to the woman of his dreams. He and Tsunade had had a long heart to heart about hiding such things from him and now that he was sure there weren't any secrets left he felt totally free to be with her and help raise their babies.

Oh man, they had found out just the other day that they would be having two. And while the ultrasound hadn't clued them in on the babies genders, he and Uzu had both looked at the pictures that they'd brought home in utter awe before they had broken out the book of names that Tsunade had given to them and found several names for both boys and girls that they found acceptable.

He smiled and covered Uzu's body with the blanket and then slipped out of bed and silently moved to get his clothes. Since he and Uzu hadn't had a normal wedding, Kakashi had asked Tsunade and a few others to help him plan one so that he could marry her properly in a church with her friends and closest loved ones. She had even designed a new dress for Uzu and commissioned it to be made.

All Kakashi had to do was check out the decorations, grab the ring he'd bought for Uzu and then go get his tux. He was determined that everything be perfect today so that Uzu would have no regrets about being forced to marrying him.

He slipped outside the bedroom and walked down the long hall to the living room and plopped himself down on the couch with his armfull of clothing and started to get dressed. Then once that was done he grabbed his wallet and shoes and started to grab his mask when he caught himself and snickered. There would be no more mask wearing for him.

His days of hiding his face were through. The ladies of the village could look but _touching_ wasn't allowed. He belonged to Uzu. And soon everyone in the village would know it.


End file.
